The present invention relates to a roof support system. In particular the present invention relates to a roof support foot for a free standing structure on a roof.
It is known to place installations like climate installations, solar panels, walkways, piping etc. on flat roofs. These flat roofs are often provided with an insulation layer with a moisture proof and vaportight sheet, e.g. from bitumen. These insulation layers and sheets are not made to carry high loads. Furthermore, it is desirable to prevent as much as possible piercing the sheets for anchoring a structure to the roof, because the piercings may cause problems with water/moisture resistance of the roof.
To overcome the problem of piercing it is known in the art to place installations free standing on a roof. On the market can be found for example a support system under the name “Big Foot Systems”, wherein a support foot is standing free on a roof and the support foot has a socket in which a profiled section, for example a hollow profile with a square cross section, can be inserted. The profiled section extends in a direction perpendicular to the bottom surface of the support foot.
Although the known support system prevents that the insulation layer and moisture proof sheet has to be pierced, it is in practise not fully satisfactory.
In practise most flat roofs have a slope in view of the drainage of water. This slope must be sufficient and will most of the time have an angle of inclination in the range 2°-7° with respect to the horizontal. The known support system placed on a flat roof with a certain slope will result in upright profiles not standing totally vertical. It is obvious that from a practical and constructional point of view, this is disadvantageous.
The present invention has for an object to provide an improved support system for free standing structures on a flat roof.